<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>魔王驯养手册 by scone_1991</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25267558">魔王驯养手册</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/scone_1991/pseuds/scone_1991'>scone_1991</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:35:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,635</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25267558</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/scone_1991/pseuds/scone_1991</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>冥界太子x魔王</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, 边伯贤/张艺兴</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="">01</p>
<p class="">
  <span>一个头顶绿色火焰的小怪推开魔王殿沉重的雕花大门，一路小跑到了高高的台阶下。</span>
</p>
<p class="">
  <span>他扑通一个跪地，趴在地上，连呼吸都是小心翼翼的。</span>
</p>
<p class=""><span>“</span>Lay<span>殿下，大荒地的妖怪们又在作乱了……”话音刚落，他就感觉背上的压力加重了许多，已经很是阴沉的殿内，现在变得更加阴沉起来。</span></p>
<p class="">
  <span>一百零七级台阶上的黑曜石座椅里，坐着披着黑紫色丝绒披风的大魔王，他苍白的皮肤在暗色调的宫殿里显得尤为突出。</span>
</p>
<p class="">
  <span>张艺兴使劲拍了一下扶手，花纹繁复的银戒与宝石磕碰发出尖锐的响声，他不紧不慢地幽幽说道：“这点事也要跟我来报告？”</span>
</p>
<p class="">
  <span>小怪听着，一瞬间头上的火焰都黯淡了许多，鼻尖都贴到了地面上，颤抖着声音说：“大荒地的驻守猰貐大人请求殿下的支援，他说他最多还能坚持三日。”</span>
</p>
<p class="">
  <span>“一群废物！”张艺兴的声音里的怒气化了形，像细小的刀刃，划过小怪的脸颊，绿色的血液殷殷流出，小怪却不敢去擦。</span>
</p>
<p class="">
  <span>“让凿齿去帮他，如果还不能镇压，他们都不用回来了。”</span>
</p>
<p class="">
  <span>张艺兴抬起手臂，指尖轻轻一弹，小怪就被扔到了大门外，石门在他面前重重合上。小怪连滚带爬逃走了，他可不想再待在这个恐怖的地方了。</span>
</p>
<p class=""> </p>
<p class="">02</p>
<p class="">
  <span>石门一合上，张艺兴面无表情的面具就全碎了，他翻过手掌，刚才那一拍真的疼死了。</span>
</p>
<p class="">
  <span>“都红了……”他轻轻吹了吹通红的掌心。</span>
</p>
<p class="">
  <span>真是的，爸爸为什么要用黑曜石做椅子啊，天鹅绒不好吗！拍起来超痛的，还那么凉，坐久了屁股又冷又痛。</span>
</p>
<p class="">
  <span>张艺兴一点也不喜欢当魔王。</span>
</p>
<p class="">
  <span>老魔王一百年前突然退休，把刚修炼完的张艺兴抓回来继位，老魔王只留下了几句嘱咐：“魔王应该不苟言笑，不知道回答什么的时候就凶一点，装作生气的样子，实在没办法骂人就好了。”</span>
</p>
<p class="">
  <span>张艺兴不喜欢板着脸，他也不喜欢凶人，他更不喜欢骂人。每次开例会，下面站着各种妖魔鬼怪，他心里都瘆得慌，幸亏一百零七级台阶特别高，他的眼睛还近视，看不清那些魔物的脸，不然他的小心脏可受不了了……</span>
</p>
<p class="">
  <span>不开会的时候，超级大超级空的魔王殿里就只有他一个人，特别无聊。可是即便有小怪进来通报，他也不能抓着人家聊天吧，他可是不苟言笑的魔王诶。</span>
</p>
<p class="">
  <span>又熬过了无聊的一天，张艺兴手边的窟窿闹钟响起来，他如释重负地站起身来。</span>
</p>
<p class=""><span>石门打开，</span>Suho<span>走进来，十分恭敬地微微弯着腰在台阶下等待。</span>Suho<span>是魔王殿的大总管，平时管理张艺兴的起居，还会帮忙处理很多魔王的事务。张艺兴拿起比人还高的魔杖，吧嗒吧嗒跑下台阶，一下子就歪在</span>Suho<span>身上。</span></p>
<p class="">
  <span>“俊勉啊，好累啊……”</span>
</p>
<p class="">Suho<span>毕恭毕敬地扶住了张艺兴，说道：“</span>Lay<span>殿下，您不能这么跑下台阶的，被别人看到……”</span></p>
<p class="">
  <span>张艺兴打断了他：“哎呀哎呀我知道的，现在不是只有俊勉一个人吗？”</span>
</p>
<p class="">Suho<span>朝他鞠了一躬，不再多言，跟在张艺兴的身后回了寝殿。</span></p>
<p class="">
  <span>张艺兴看着自己的房间就来气，黑色的桌子，黑色的椅子，黑色的窗帘，黑色的床，黑色的被子，黑色的枕头。他们怎么不干脆把灯也弄成黑色的算啦！他最讨厌黑色了。</span>
</p>
<p class=""><span>他把魔杖随便往旁边一丢，就躺倒在床上。</span>Suho<span>赶紧跑过去捡起魔杖放到架子上，他转身问：“</span>Lay<span>殿下，今天晚上想吃些什么呢？兕地进贡了一批上等的生肉，据说特别鲜美呢。前段时间凿齿捉住了一只天马，血液也是鲜甜可口。”</span></p>
<p class="">
  <span>张艺兴不喜欢吃生肉，更不喜欢喝血，他摆了摆手，一点胃口都没有。</span>
</p>
<p class="">
  <span>“俊勉，我要休假。”张艺兴说。</span>
</p>
<p class="">Suho<span>睁大了眼睛，他愣了半天才回答：“</span>Lay<span>殿下，您走了这魔界怎么办？”</span></p>
<p class="">
  <span>“俊勉不是一直管理得很好吗？”张艺兴很是放心。</span>
</p>
<p class="">
  <span>“万万不可啊，殿下，您不在魔界可是要天翻地覆啊。”</span>
</p>
<p class="">
  <span>“算了算了，我开玩笑的。”</span>
</p>
<p class=""><span>张艺兴看</span>Suho<span>那个惊恐的样子，只好打住了话题。</span></p>
<p class="">
  <span>天翻地覆个屁。一整个月只有今天见到了金俊勉以外的魔物，他说不定消失三个月都不一定有人发现。</span>
</p>
<p class=""> </p>
<p class="">03</p>
<p class="">
  <span>张艺兴真的休假了。</span>
</p>
<p class="">
  <span>他在漆黑的夜色下偷偷进入了空间转换阵，他用魔杖敲敲地面，启动了阵。以前修炼的时候，就有关系好的妖怪告诉他人界特别好玩。他一直想要去人界走一遭，奈何刚修炼完就当上了魔王。</span>
</p>
<p class="">
  <span>小小的转换阵开始发出金色的光芒，张艺兴一个眩晕，就站在了某栋公寓的顶楼。</span>
</p>
<p class="">
  <span>人界现在正是早上，大亮的天色有点晃眼，阳光打在张艺兴黑色的长袍上，热热的暖暖的。张艺兴新奇地站了一会儿，公寓楼很高，从顶楼往外看，到处都是高楼大厦，跟魔界低矮的房屋特别不一样。</span>
</p>
<p class="">
  <span>“哇……”张艺兴感叹道。</span>
</p>
<p class="">
  <span>好半天才想起来正事，他在空气中写了一道咒语，面前就凭空出现了一个人。</span>
</p>
<p class="">
  <span>“钟大呀！！”张艺兴扑了过去，抱住猫咪嘴的男人。</span>
</p>
<p class="">
  <span>金钟大手上还端着一杯咖啡，就被召唤过来，他无奈地搂住魔王大人：“哥，你怎么不打个招呼就来了……”</span>
</p>
<p class="">
  <span>“我是偷跑出来的，嘿嘿。咦？钟大你的衣服好奇怪啊。”金钟大穿着格纹的西装，还带着一副金框的眼镜。</span>
</p>
<p class="">
  <span>金钟大在人界混了很久，比张艺兴要了解得多，他说：“哥啊，人界和魔界有很多地方都不一样的，你不能随便就这样召唤我的，会引起恐慌的。”他刚刚坐在办公室里喝咖啡，就被召唤过去，幸亏是个单人间，不然凭空消失了还不得吓到那些胆小的人类。</span>
</p>
<p class="">
  <span>“那我要怎么才能找到你？”张艺兴有点委屈。</span>
</p>
<p class="">
  <span>金钟大从口袋里拿出一个薄薄的长方形物体，说：“用手机。”说完他就给公司打了一个电话请假。</span>
</p>
<p class="">
  <span>张艺兴目瞪口呆，这个叫手机的东西怎么比咒语还好用？好神奇啊。他喝了一口金钟大的咖啡。</span>
</p>
<p class="">
  <span>呸呸呸！怎么这么苦的啊！</span>
</p>
<p class="">
  <span>人界的食物都这么难吃吗？</span>
</p>
<p class=""> </p>
<p class="">04</p>
<p class="">
  <span>金钟大带着张艺兴去买了一身衣服，把黑色的袍子给换下来，本来他是想给张艺兴买黑色卫衣、黑色牛仔裤和黑色机车靴，张艺兴看到他挑的款都要气晕了，差点没一把火就给烧了。</span>
</p>
<p class="">
  <span>最后买了白色的衬衫和浅蓝的牛仔裤，还有一双白色的一脚蹬。金钟大都不敢相信眼前的是魔王殿下了。</span>
</p>
<p class="">
  <span>说是小仙子也有人信的啊！</span>
</p>
<p class="">
  <span>买完衣服，金钟大又给张艺兴买了一个手机，他把自己的号码存进张艺兴的手机，又给自己拨了过去，刚想挂断，张艺兴就夺过手机，眨巴着大眼睛，说：“钟大，你接电话啊。”</span>
</p>
<p class="">
  <span>金钟大无奈，掏出自己的手机接了起来。</span>
</p>
<p class="">
  <span>他们两个就面对面讲了好半天电话。</span>
</p>
<p class="">
  <span>通讯工具也办妥了，就得给张艺兴找住处了，金钟大想到了一个好人选。</span>
</p>
<p class="">
  <span>“哥，我工作很忙，估计不能时刻照顾你，但是我有一个朋友，正在找室友，你平时还可以跟着他一起玩玩。”</span>
</p>
<p class="">
  <span>张艺兴一听，特别高兴，他拉住金钟大的袖子：“那你赶快用手机联系他一下吧？”</span>
</p>
<p class="">
  <span>在张艺兴期待的目光下，金钟大拨通了神奇的电话。</span>
</p>
<p class="">
  <span>“伯贤啊，我有一个关系很好的哥，正在找房子，你不是缺室友吗？……他绝对能理解你的工作的。……我保证啦！……好好好，我们现在就过去。”</span>
</p>
<p class="">
  <span>金钟大开车带张艺兴来到一间高级公寓楼下。</span>
</p>
<p class="">
  <span>张艺兴跟自动感应门玩了十分钟才被金钟大拉进电梯，一分钟内他们就到了十四楼。张艺兴惊呆了。</span>
</p>
<p class="">
  <span>怎么会有这么好用的东西啊！他回去一定要在魔王殿里面安一个电梯，每天爬上爬下一百零七级台阶真的好累的。</span>
</p>
<p class="">
  <span>金钟大把按响门铃的荣誉交给了张艺兴，如果魔王殿下有尾巴，一定是非常欢快地在摇着的。他按了一下门铃，就有“叮咚”的声音，张艺兴激动地都要开花了。</span>
</p>
<p class=""><span>门被打开，一个浅亚麻发色的男人站在里面，下垂眼薄嘴唇，</span>V<span>字脸，穿着灰色的短袖，黑色运动裤，一脸没睡醒的样子。</span></p>
<p class="">
  <span>“进来吧。”边伯贤看到是金钟大和一个特别乖特别可爱的男孩子，就转身往里走，还挠了挠蓬松的头发。</span>
</p>
<p class="">
  <span>金钟大和张艺兴进门，换上拖鞋，坐在了客厅里的沙发上。</span>
</p>
<p class="">
  <span>沙发上有一个绵羊的抱枕，张艺兴拖过来抱在怀里，软软的好舒服，身下的沙发一坐下去就贴合了屁股，他再坐两分钟可能就要睡着了……张艺兴真的不想回去了，那个该死的黑曜石座椅！</span>
</p>
<p class="">
  <span>边伯贤已经端着茶走了过来。</span>
</p>
<p class="">
  <span>“你好，我叫边伯贤。”边伯贤把茶递给张艺兴，张艺兴想起被咖啡支配的恐惧，只是小小抿了一口。</span>
</p>
<p class="">
  <span>好甜！好好喝！他又喝了一口，金钟大用胳膊肘轻轻顶了他一下。</span>
</p>
<p class="">
  <span>张艺兴这才想起来要介绍自己：“啊……你好，我叫张艺兴。”</span>
</p>
<p class="">
  <span>“钟大跟你说了吗？我的职业。”边伯贤问道。</span>
</p>
<p class="">
  <span>张艺兴摇摇头。</span>
</p>
<p class="">
  <span>“我是个捉鬼师。”</span>
</p>
<p class="">
  <span>对一杯蜂蜜茶惊奇了半天的张艺兴竟然对他的职业没什么反应，边伯贤挑了挑眉。</span>
</p>
<p class="">
  <span>魔王殿下虽然没见过人界的这些高科技，但是鬼怪这些东西是再熟悉不过了，魔界也有一些修炼成魔的鬼魂。他知道在人界，人类都挺惧怕妖魔鬼怪的，所以有这样的职业也很正常。再说了，就算是降魔师，也是降不住他这样的超级大魔王的。他才没什么好怕的呢。</span>
</p>
<p class="">
  <span>“钟大是猫妖，你是什么？”这句话问完张艺兴瞪大了双眼，他看向金钟大。</span>
</p>
<p class="">
  <span>金钟大安抚地拍了拍他的腿：“哥，伯贤知道我的真身啦，没事的。”</span>
</p>
<p class="">
  <span>“啊……我、我是……”张艺兴再傻也不可能告诉别人自己是大魔王，他正愁呢，看见怀里的抱枕，灵光一现，“我是绵羊精！”</span>
</p>
<p class="">
  <span>金钟大一口茶呛在喉咙里。</span>
</p>
<p class=""><span>“哦，绵羊精啊</span>~<span>”边伯贤一副了然的表情，长得是挺像绵羊的。</span></p>
<p class="">
  <span>“他刚来人界不久，就拜托伯贤多多照顾了，也可以带着他捉捉鬼什么的，我哥还挺喜欢这类活动的。”金钟大说。</span>
</p>
<p class="">
  <span>张艺兴乖乖的点了点头。</span>
</p>
<p class="">
  <span>他就这样成为了边伯贤的房客。</span>
</p>
<p class=""> </p>
<p class="">05</p>
<p class="">
  <span>深夜凌晨一点零七分。</span>
</p>
<p class="">
  <span>边伯贤推开张艺兴的房门，里面的人正在熟睡。虽然白天见面时张艺兴说自己是绵羊精，但是晚上洗澡他进浴室给张艺兴睡衣的时候，透过水汽，看见了他背上的花纹。</span>
</p>
<p class="">
  <span>那分明是魔物的标记，绝不是什么妖精。</span>
</p>
<p class="">
  <span>张艺兴的睡姿奇差，被子都翻到了一边，胸口的扣子也没扣好，衣领大开，脖子上有一个吊坠，是他的魔杖。</span>
</p>
<p class="">
  <span>边伯贤视力很好，他一眼就看见了项链。血红的宝石嵌在细长的黑色权杖上。</span>
</p>
<p class="">
  <span>他默默退出了房间，走进了书房。</span>
</p>
<p class="">
  <span>平地一缕青烟飘起，化成了一个冥府的小卒。</span>
</p>
<p class="">
  <span>“太子殿下，这是您要的书。”他双手递上一本极厚的古书。</span>
</p>
<p class="">
  <span>边伯贤接过来翻了几下就找到自己要的内容。</span>
</p>
<p class="">
  <span>“第十章：魔界之魔王</span>
</p>
<p class="">
  <span>“魔王的标记如图。</span>
</p>
<p class="">
  <span>“魔王的权杖如图。“</span>
</p>
<p class="">
  <span>小卒在旁边等了半天都没听见太子爷说话，只好开口问道：“陛下托我问您一句什么时候回冥界。”</span>
</p>
<p class="">
  <span>边伯贤盯着权杖的图片眯起了眼睛，他勾起了嘴角。</span>
</p>
<p class="">
  <span>“告诉那老头，我短期内不会回去。”</span>
</p>
<p class="">
  <span>他可是发现了很有趣的事情呢。</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="">01</p><p class="">
  <span>原本以为魔王陛下是装作绵羊精来人界执行什么秘密的任务，边伯贤暗中观察了很久，发现他的想法是极其错误的。魔王陛下是比绵羊精还要单纯的生物，冥府太子爷如是说。</span>
</p><p class="">
  <span>某晚他捉完鬼回到家，发现张艺兴蹲在厨房里，起初以为是在启动法阵，没想到那个睡得头发凌乱的大魔王回过头，嘴上都是奶油，丝毫没觉得自己半夜三更偷吃蛋糕有什么不对，眼睛里全是亮晶晶的光芒。</span>
</p><p class="">
  <span>“伯贤呀，这个超级好吃诶。”张艺兴捧着盘子，露出幸福的笑容。</span>
</p><p class="">
  <span>他的头发卷曲而蓬松，雪白的皮肤在黑夜里都散发着莹润的光泽，宽大的领口坠在胸前，大片的肌肤裸露着，脖子上面还有蚊子咬的红色小包，空气中都是奶油蛋糕香甜的气味，边伯贤竟然一时间觉得有点饿。</span>
</p><p class="">
  <span>张艺兴这才注意到边伯贤一袭黑衣的装扮。</span>
</p><p class="">
  <span>“伯贤，你是去捉鬼了吗？”</span>
</p><p class="">
  <span>边伯贤点点头，举起手上的拎着的玻璃罐，给张艺兴展示了里面的小鬼：“捉这个去了。”</span>
</p><p class="">
  <span>张艺兴从来没见过鬼，他只见过妖怪，不由得好奇起来，他站起身一路小跑到边伯贤旁边，往罐子里瞅。罐子里坐了一个小人儿，金色的头发，猫咪一样的眼睛，背上贴着一张黄底红字的符咒。看见张艺兴杵着大脸在罐子外瞧了半天，那小人突然站起来，使劲拍了一下玻璃，说道：“看什么看？没见过鬼？脏死了你。”</span>
</p><p class="">
  <span>张艺兴吓了一大跳。</span>
</p><p class="">
  <span>“鬼也会说话？”他赶紧抹了抹嘴上的奶油，奈何没抹干净，嘴角还剩了一点儿。</span>
</p><p class="">
  <span>“这是已经修成灵的鬼了，所以有自己的意识。”边伯贤解释道，他摇晃了一下罐子，小鬼没站稳，跌倒在地。</span>
</p><p class="">
  <span>小鬼不满地喊道：“你这个捉鬼师怎么这么恶劣啊？！”</span>
</p><p class="">
  <span>边伯贤最终还是伸手抹去了张艺兴嘴角的奶油，太看不过眼了。张艺兴愣了一秒，抱住了边伯贤的胳膊，笑眯眯地说：“你知道吗？你特别像我的好朋友金俊勉，他也会这么照顾我呢。”</span>
</p><p class="">
  <span>谁是你好朋友，我可是太子爷。边伯贤想。张艺兴温热的体温贴着他的手臂，让他忘记了抽回手。</span>
</p><p class="">
  <span>“我背着他偷跑出来玩……不知道他有没有生我的气……”张艺兴低下头，有些失落，“我好想他啊……”</span>
</p><p class="">
  <span>“喂！你们两个大男人亲亲我我的干什么呢？！”罐子里的小鬼又站起来，脾气暴躁得很。</span>
</p><p class="">
  <span>张艺兴更好奇了，他问：“这到底是什么鬼啊？”</span>
</p><p class="">
  <span>“洁癖鬼。”边伯贤又晃了晃罐子，“如果它发现有谁不爱干净，就喜欢附身在那人身上，扰乱别人的生活。”</span>
</p><p class="">
  <span>“原来还有这样的鬼啊……”</span>
</p><p class="">
  <span>“它就是执念太深，才没能进入六道轮回。”</span>
</p><p class="">
  <span>“那伯贤要渡它吗？”</span>
</p><p class="">
  <span>边伯贤摇了摇头：“这样的灵，已经不能渡了，只能湮灭。”</span>
</p><p class="">
  <span>那个小鬼这次没再爬起来，有气无力地坐在罐底。边伯贤把玻璃罐放在桌上，开始念咒，一道道白光不断闪现在小鬼的身侧，它开始挣扎，痛苦地打着滚，揪住自己的金发，发出凄厉的喊叫声。</span>
</p><p class="">
  <span>张艺兴听得心都揪紧了，他虽然是个魔王，但是打小就是踩死一只蚂蚁都要心悸半天的性格，无法看任何生灵受这样的摧残，他拉了拉边伯贤的袖子：“你就、就放过它吧……一个洁癖鬼而已……”</span>
</p><p class="">
  <span>边伯贤凉凉地看了一眼这个傻乎乎的魔王，停止了咒语。他把罐子递给张艺兴。</span>
</p><p class="">
  <span>“送你了，自己玩儿吧，别放出来。”</span>
</p><p class=""> </p><p class="">02</p><p class="">
  <span>虽然两人作息正好相反，但是还是渐渐相熟了起来。当然，“相熟”并不代表着“相处愉快”。</span>
</p><p class="">
  <span>魔王大人捧着大桶的香草冰激凌在沙发上看综艺笑到打滚，一时间忘了在房间里睡觉的边伯贤。过了两分钟，紧闭的房门被大力拉开，边伯贤一脸倦容站在门口，散发着低气压，真真是应了他冥府太子爷的身份。</span>
</p><p class="">
  <span>“张，艺，兴。”他一字一顿地说道，恨不得把沙发上的“绵羊精”拖过来嘎嘣嘎嘣嚼碎了吃掉。</span>
</p><p class="">
  <span>张艺兴被吓得手一抖，一大坨冰激凌掉在了米色的沙发上，迅速融化成一滩黏糊的渍迹。他缩着脖子拿纸巾去擦，反而把污渍的范围扩得更大。张艺兴感觉客厅已经不用开空调了，桶里融化的冰激凌大概也可以重新冻起来。</span>
</p><p class="">
  <span>边伯贤一把拽住张艺兴的手腕，把他给拎了起来。</span>
</p><p class="">
  <span>绵羊抱枕落在地上，滚了两圈，脸朝下，屁屁朝天，十分可怜。</span>
</p><p class="">
  <span>但也不如魔王大人可怜。</span>
</p><p class="">
  <span>“就知道给我找事。”边伯贤将瑟瑟发抖的张艺兴翻过来扔在沙发上，照着他的屁股就来了几巴掌。</span>
</p><p class="">
  <span>“啊啊啊痛啊……”张艺兴哭唧唧地嚎叫。</span>
</p><p class="">
  <span>他的尊严都喂给绵羊啦，长这么大连爸爸都没有这么打过他，竟然被一个捉鬼师给教训，还不敢反抗。真的好气呀。</span>
</p><p class=""><span>边伯贤一边打，一边心猿意马了起来，他明明很生气，张艺兴打扰他睡觉，又污染他的沙发，他现在竟然因为屁股</span>Q<span>弹的手感生出了一丝变态的满足感。</span></p><p class="">
  <span>太子爷喜欢屁股。</span>
</p><p class="">
  <span>喜欢魔王的屁股。</span>
</p><p class="">
  <span>边伯贤使劲摇了摇脑袋，这都什么和什么？他的脑袋是进了忘川的河水吧。</span>
</p><p class=""> </p><p class="">03</p><p class="">
  <span>为了让张艺兴彻底了解睡眠对于他到底有多重要，边伯贤决定，带着魔王大人捉一次鬼。领略了这份工作的艰难，他才会在白天保持绝对安静。边伯贤心里的小算盘打得咔哒咔哒响。</span>
</p><p class="">
  <span>张艺兴刚躺在床上，就被边伯贤给叫醒了。</span>
</p><p class="">
  <span>“跟我一起去捉鬼。”</span>
</p><p class="">
  <span>窗外的夜幕已经变得深黑，张艺兴的困意却一下子都消散了，捉鬼？太棒了！</span>
</p><p class="">
  <span>“哇是不是超好玩的？伯贤你真的要带我去？”</span>
</p><p class="">
  <span>“劝你还是不要去了，成事不足败事有余。”书架上的罐子里传来了洁癖鬼的声音。</span>
</p><p class="">
  <span>张艺兴跑到书架边，敲了敲玻璃罐子：“你别不信我，我今天就带一个恶鬼回来跟你作伴。”话音刚落脑袋就被边伯贤赏了一个爆栗。</span>
</p><p class="">
  <span>“别乱说大话。”边伯贤开始想这到底是不是个好办法了。</span>
</p><p class="">
  <span>根据情报，某位知名女星最近体重暴增，性情大变，本来不沾油腻的她突然爱上了炸鸡，一天不吃个十只决不罢休，直接导致了代言和影视剧的流产。通过特殊的渠道，女星的经纪人找到了边伯贤，希望他去看看到底是怎么回事。</span>
</p><p class="">
  <span>大概是饿鬼附身。</span>
</p><p class="">
  <span>边伯贤掏出钥匙轻轻打开了门锁，高级的套间里，一片漆黑，充斥着炸鸡的香味，还有细微的咀嚼声。张艺兴从边伯贤背后探出了脑袋，又被边伯贤给按了回去。他愤愤地戳了一下边伯贤的屁股。</span>
</p><p class="">
  <span>看我等会儿回家怎么收拾你。太子爷咬牙。</span>
</p><p class="">
  <span>他猝不及防按亮了客厅的灯，蹲在角落里的女人叼着鸡腿呆滞地回过头。一张符咒朝她的脑门飞去。</span>
</p><p class="">
  <span>“鬼神显形。急急如律令！”边伯贤双掌相贴，竖起食指。</span>
</p><p class="">
  <span>符咒却迅速被弹开，女星红着一双眼睛，怒目圆睁，朝边伯贤扑过去。</span>
</p><p class="">
  <span>边伯贤把身后的张艺兴扯出来推到一边，和饿鬼附身的女人缠打在一起，他避开挥舞的尖尖指甲，变出一条绳索，将她的双手捆住。</span>
</p><p class="">
  <span>绳索几乎是在绑住的瞬间就被挣开，饿鬼拾起桌上的锋利的餐刀就往边伯贤身上扎。</span>
</p><p class="">
  <span>边伯贤抽出身后背着的桃木剑，挡了一下，饿鬼身上的戾气立刻就消减了一半，他划了几个剑花，一步步将饿鬼逼退到墙角。他终于将这疯狂的女人给紧紧绑了起来，还在打结的地方贴了一个金色的固定符。</span>
</p><p class="">
  <span>可是鬼神显形的咒语始终都不管用。</span>
</p><p class="">
  <span>饿鬼的执念与女星的贪食之欲融成了一体，难以分离。</span>
</p><p class="">
  <span>边伯贤头疼地揉了揉太阳穴，再这样等下去，心智都会被蚕食掉，彻底变成鬼的容器。</span>
</p><p class="">
  <span>一直躲在一边的张艺兴把炸鸡盒捡起来，远远地坐在了沙发上。他还不知道从哪里掏出一块巧克力蛋糕。</span>
</p><p class=""><span>咬了一口酥脆的炸鸡，张艺兴陶醉地说：“嗯</span>~<span>好好吃呀，香脆多汁。”</span></p><p class="">
  <span>然后又挖了一大勺蛋糕，放进嘴里：“哇，这个蛋糕，入口即化，浓郁香甜。”</span>
</p><p class="">
  <span>边伯贤：……</span>
</p><p class="">
  <span>吃到了一半，突然一只半透明的鬼从女星的身体里飘了出来，他额头上贴着黄符，已经失去了攻击力，慢悠悠地飘到张艺兴面前，盯着他手里的炸鸡和蛋糕，眼神充满了渴望。</span>
</p><p class="">
  <span>边伯贤：……</span>
</p><p class="">
  <span>“啊，你出来了，要吃吗？”张艺兴把叉子递到他跟前。</span>
</p><p class="">
  <span>饿鬼一头蓬松的粉色头发，皮肤有些黑，眼睛亮亮的，望着叉子上的食物发直。</span>
</p><p class="">
  <span>边伯贤走过去把鬼收进了玻璃罐。</span>
</p><p class="">
  <span>“鬼没办法吃这些的，不然他也不会找人附身了。”</span>
</p><p class="">
  <span>张艺兴朝欲哭的饿鬼搓了搓手：“抱歉啦。”</span>
</p><p class=""> </p><p class="">04</p><p class="">
  <span>边伯贤将饿鬼送给了张艺兴。</span>
</p><p class="">
  <span>魔王大人瞪大了眼睛，一副不相信的样子。</span>
</p><p class="">
  <span>“你不是承诺了洁癖鬼给他带个‘恶鬼’回去嘛。”边伯贤双手插在口袋里，晃晃悠悠在无人的街道上和张艺兴并肩行走。</span>
</p><p class="">
  <span>张艺兴把罐子抱在胸前，眼睛都笑弯成了小月牙：“伯贤，你真好。”</span>
</p><p class="">
  <span>好什么呀，你这个傻羊，给你颗糖你是不是就要跟别人回家呀。边伯贤想。</span>
</p><p class="">
  <span>“以后别乱吃东西，知道吗？”也不要吃别人给你的糖。</span>
</p><p class="">
  <span>纯真的小羊点点头说：“我只吃伯贤给我投喂的。”</span>
</p><p class="">
  <span>太子爷罕见地红了脸。</span>
</p><p class="">
  <span>知不知道你在说什么呀，傻瓜。</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="">01</p><p class="">张艺兴抱着炸鸡饿鬼回到家，好好地在洁癖鬼面前炫耀了一番，气得洁癖鬼背过身，怎么哄都不理他了。炫耀的对象不买账了，张艺兴也觉得没趣，就把两个罐子并排放好，出了房间。</p><p class="">边伯贤正裹着一条灰色的绒毯，在阳台上看着泛白的天空吃煎蛋三明治。</p><p class="">张艺兴从冰箱里拿出草莓蛋糕，走过去坐在了边伯贤的旁边。</p><p class="">“大清早吃这么腻的东西。”边伯贤毫不掩饰自己的嫌弃。</p><p class="">“哼，你可别忘了是谁用这么腻的东西帮你收了鬼。”经过刚才那么一出，张艺兴有了点底气，说话也不客气起来。</p><p class="">边伯贤可不买账：“不用你在旁边我也有的是办法。”他可是太子爷，一个鬼都收服不了那是不可能的，顶多暴力一点。</p><p class="">“我在旁边事情不是变得容易多了！”张艺兴的小尾巴都要翘到天上去了。</p><p class="">“你那是瞎猫撞到死耗子。”</p><p class="">“嘿，你别不信，你再带我去捉一次试试！”</p><p class="">“捉就捉，谁怕谁啊。”</p><p class="">出乎边伯贤的意料，张艺兴还真的对捉鬼挺在行的，总是能想出一些千奇百怪的方法，让人哭笑不得，正经的捉鬼被他弄得跟耍猴戏似的。可能因为同身为魔物，张艺兴和鬼啊灵啊都有些共鸣，打着打着还能谈个心，吐槽一下在人界的不容易。</p><p class="">不能随便用魔法，不能用意念转移凭空变出蛋糕，从一个地方到另一个地方不能飘也不能飞更不能骑飞行兽，要坐“交通工具”。</p><p class="">说着说着，张艺兴都要泪眼汪汪地上去和鬼来一个深情拥抱了。</p><p class="">边伯贤：“给我老实待着。”</p><p class=""> </p><p class="">02</p><p class="">太子爷的捉鬼变成了张艺兴的游戏，一到深夜就眼巴巴地求着边伯贤带他出去玩。</p><p class="">边伯贤觉得自己可能是被软耳根的鬼给附身了，怎么就那么轻易地答应了张艺兴呢？</p><p class="">这个大魔王的心跟棉花做的一样，总是不忍心看边伯贤渡鬼灭灵，想要把它们收集起来放在家里，边伯贤是铁了心不让他再拖家带口，所以过了两个月家里还是只有两只鬼。</p><p class="">洁癖鬼的性格有些乖僻，时常发脾气，又爱生闷气，不高兴了还要欺负旁边的小饿鬼不会说话。小饿鬼的罐子里放了一只鸡腿钥匙扣，可以抱着睡觉，洁癖鬼心里不平衡，老找茬嫌他不爱干净。张艺兴感觉自己跟养了两个小孩儿似的，每天都得单方面调停洁癖鬼。</p><p class="">他的脖子很敏感，所以不爱穿高领，但是边伯贤却在这方面很坚决，在外面不准穿低领。</p><p class="">边伯贤怕张艺兴的项链被有心人给发现，招来不必要的麻烦。他可不想自己家变成一个妖魔招待所，冥府太子爷会捉鬼，可不会降妖。</p><p class="">在家里张艺兴可以随便穿，他也不在两只小鬼面前掩藏，洁癖鬼总是若有所思地盯着他的项链瞧。</p><p class="">迟钝的魔王大人只当是小鬼没见过这样的物件儿，有些好奇罢了。</p><p class=""> </p><p class="">03</p><p class="">张艺兴今天一个人在家，没跟边伯贤去捉鬼。</p><p class="">他在生边伯贤的气。</p><p class="">捉鬼难免遇见同行，他就像是边伯贤见不得人的秘密一样，每每遇见其他的捉鬼师，边伯贤都要他变回“真身”——一只绵羊。</p><p class="">张艺兴可是魔界的魔王陛下Lay大人诶，早知道就说自己是老虎精了。变成了绵羊咩咩咩的，真是好怂的。更恶劣的是，边伯贤还要给他套一个项圈，他又不是小狗！</p><p class="">这下好了吧，业界都知道捉鬼师边伯贤有一只宠物羊了。</p><p class="">寄人篱下，不得不低头，张艺兴都忍了，而且被边伯贤呼噜毛，其实还挺舒服的。</p><p class="">可是，昨天出去捉鬼，这个坏蛋竟然让陌生人给他顺毛！他转头就是一口，咬的那人嗷嗷大叫。</p><p class="">回家两人就吵了一架。</p><p class="">内容极其幼稚。</p><p class="">“你是羊，被人摸摸怎么了？”</p><p class="">“羊也是有尊严的！我这么摸你你开心吗？”</p><p class="">“开心。”</p><p class="">“……我跟你说不通，你给我出去。”</p><p class="">于是现在就只剩张艺兴一个人在家，抱着两个玻璃罐，絮絮叨叨地诉苦。</p><p class="">饿鬼乖乖地抱着鸡腿，听他列举边伯贤的一万个缺点，可是洁癖鬼就不一样了，他捂着耳朵趴在罐子里，极力回避着张艺兴的魔音灌耳。</p><p class="">“你说他这个人怎么这么专制啊，这也不准那也不准，还爱打屁股。”</p><p class="">洁癖鬼眼珠一转，坐起身，拍了拍玻璃。</p><p class="">“那你也不想想自己的原因啊，他那么爱干净，你看看家里被你弄成什么样了？”</p><p class="">张艺兴一脸委屈，他从小就有佣人在身边，什么时候自己动手收拾过房间。家里……是、是有那么一点点乱啦。就一点点。</p><p class="">“还一点点？我看边伯贤每天就跟个老妈子一样跟在你后头给你捡东西。他生你的气很正常吧。”</p><p class="">“但是、但是，他也没跟我说啊！”</p><p class="">“跟你说了有用吗？”</p><p class="">“……”</p><p class="">“我劝你收拾收拾家吧，不然他回来了还生气，你什么好吃的都没了。”</p><p class="">“……！”张艺兴站起身，迅速开始了打扫。</p><p class="">一个小时过去，家里好像更乱了。魔王陛下并不具备收拾的天赋。</p><p class="">“怎么办啦！！！”张艺兴趴在沙发上，把脸埋进绵羊抱枕里。</p><p class="">“要不，你放我出来，我帮你收拾？”洁癖鬼抱着腿坐在罐子底，善心大发的样子。</p><p class="">张艺兴被一室的混乱弄得晕头转向，一时间有些动摇。他犹豫地咬住下唇，边伯贤说过不要放出来的。</p><p class="">洁癖鬼一看有戏，又说：“你还不信我吗？我背上贴着符呢，没有攻击力的，收完了我就回去。”</p><p class="">“那你要遵守承诺哦。”张艺兴旋开了瓶盖。</p><p class="">人类的母亲总是教育她们的孩子：鬼话不要信。</p><p class=""> </p><p class="">04</p><p class="">边伯贤一出电梯，就感觉到了一股不一般的邪气。他心里咯噔一下，心想千万别是张艺兴出事了。</p><p class="">心慌意乱地打开门，发现家里被打扫得一尘不染，出去之前还满地都是张艺兴的零食和玩偶。</p><p class="">“张艺兴？”边伯贤的心都要跳出嗓子眼了。没人回答。</p><p class="">他一步步走到张艺兴的房门口，发现张艺兴背对着他坐在床上，边伯贤松了一口气，走过去拍了拍他的肩膀。</p><p class="">“你中邪了？竟然收拾了家？我都要感动地流泪了。”</p><p class="">张艺兴转过头，眼睛笑得弯弯的：“伯贤儿，你回来啦！”</p><p class="">这笑容过于灿烂，让边伯贤皱了皱眉，他抬头环顾四周。邪气很重，他脊背发凉。</p><p class="">“冰箱里有草莓蛋糕，你要吃吗？”</p><p class="">边伯贤猛地盯住张艺兴。</p><p class="">“你说什么？”</p><p class="">“我说，你要吃，草莓蛋糕吗？”</p><p class="">边伯贤动作快得如同一道闪电，还没等张艺兴反应过来，桃木剑就已经架在了脖子上。</p><p class="">“你到底是谁？”</p><p class="">张艺兴愣了一下，露出一个意味不明的笑容，说道：“当然是张艺兴啊，还能是谁啊？”</p><p class="">边伯贤将一道黄符贴在张艺兴的脑门上：“鬼神显形，急急如律令。”没有反应。</p><p class="">他狐疑地看了张艺兴一眼，以为是自己的判断出错，移开了桃木剑：“你老实待着，我去别的房间看一下，家里邪气太重了，肯定有不干净的东西进来了。”</p><p class="">边伯贤转身往外走去，突然张艺兴从背后掐住了他的脖子。</p><p class="">“没想到你这么快就发现了，”张艺兴的声音变得很尖锐，“那我只能除掉你了。”</p><p class="">力道很大，让边伯贤呼吸困难，他咬咬牙，反手捉住张艺兴的肩膀，把他过肩摔在地上，自己也被带倒了，两人缠斗起来。</p><p class="">张艺兴的体力很快就见了底，被边伯贤反剪双手趴在地上，边伯贤恶狠狠地说：“张艺兴是不会把草莓蛋糕让给别人的，傻子。”</p><p class="">非但没被激怒，身下的人发出了诡异的笑声。</p><p class="">一道金光从张艺兴的身体里闪出，穿过了边伯贤的右肩，鲜血四溅，地板上全是大大小小的血珠。边伯贤疼得眼前发黑。</p><p class="">洁癖鬼站在房间里，他说：“没想到魔王和太子爷都这么好骗。”说罢又一道金光穿过了边伯贤的左肩。</p><p class="">这下边伯贤连拾起桃木剑的能力都没有了。</p><p class=""> </p><p class="">05</p><p class="">张艺兴从混沌中醒来，入眼的就是一滩暗红的液体。他伸手摸了一把，是血。</p><p class="">他转过头，就看见边伯贤挡在自己身前，黑色的夜行服散发着浓郁的血腥味。张艺兴瞪大了双眼。</p><p class="">发生了什么？</p><p class="">他把洁癖鬼放出来……坐在沙发上吃蛋糕……然后……什么都不记得了。</p><p class="">边伯贤剧烈咳嗽起来。</p><p class="">“伯贤，你没事吧？！”张艺兴慌张地坐起身，就看见对面的洁癖鬼。</p><p class="">“我跟你说什么了，不要放他出来。”边伯贤说道。</p><p class="">“我、我……”伶牙俐齿的魔王陛下现在一句反驳的话都说不出来，“对不起……”</p><p class="">洁癖鬼很是不耐烦，又发动了下一轮攻击。而边伯贤已经没有反击的能力了。</p><p class="">张艺兴反应很快，变出魔杖就挡下了洁癖鬼的光刀，他的头上长出两个恶魔角，瞳孔的颜色也变得血红。</p><p class="">“你怎么可以这样呢？”张艺兴指责道。</p><p class="">“是你太天真了吧？连鬼的承诺都相信。”洁癖鬼抬手又是几个光刀。</p><p class="">张艺兴默念咒语，形成了结界，挡住了攻击，他紧了紧手里的魔杖，朝洁癖鬼扔了几个束缚魔法。</p><p class="">两人打了好些个回合，都分不出胜负，张艺兴只挡不攻。</p><p class="">他身后的边伯贤终于失去了意识，陷入了昏迷，砸在地板上发出“咚”的一声。</p><p class="">张艺兴被这声响给吓到，他这才发现，必须结束战斗了，不然边伯贤会有生命危险，凡人凡体，跟魔物不一样。他画了一个保护结界，开始念繁复的咒语，银光在魔杖上闪现，累积成光球，随着咒语的结束朝洁癖鬼飞去。</p><p class="">这是魔界灭灵的高级咒语。</p><p class=""> </p><p class="">06</p><p class="">洁癖鬼最终还是湮灭了，张艺兴神情复杂地看着在银光中挣扎的小鬼，他甩了甩脑袋，转身弯腰去看边伯贤的伤势。</p><p class="">突然，他身边闪出了时空隧道，一只手将他扯了进去。</p><p class="">Suho终于定位到了魔王的位置，因为张艺兴使用了魔杖。他的脸比阎王还要黑。</p><p class="">“陛下！你知道自己有多胡闹吗！”</p><p class="">张艺兴甩开Suho的手，想要重新启动转换阵回到边伯贤身边，他说：“抱歉，俊勉，我要回去。”</p><p class="">那里还有因为保护我而受伤的人。</p><p class="">“陛下，求求你看看魔界的情况吧，大荒地的妖怪们都要打到魔王殿来了！”Suho抬手，空中便浮现出实时的画面。</p><p class="">原本平和的魔界，现在是一片狼藉，城市村落都被毁得不成样子。还有样貌丑恶的魔物在四处虐杀无辜的平民百姓。</p><p class="">张艺兴瞪大眼睛，到底怎么回事？！</p><p class="">“您走了之后，猰貐和凿齿都镇守失败，大荒地的叛军一路攻破，势如破竹。”Suho声音里全是急切。</p><p class="">张艺兴低下头，他手上的力道快要将魔杖给捏碎。</p><p class="">因为他的任性决定，魔界民不聊生，因为他的天真，边伯贤现在生命垂危……</p><p class="">而他却没有选择，他是魔王，保护人民是他的指责。</p><p class="">水滴落在地面迅速蒸发。</p><p class="">张艺兴抬头，神色威严而坚定：“我们去战场。”</p><p class=""> </p><p class="">07</p><p class="">两年后。</p><p class="">又有从乡下来的姑娘在魔王殿外徘徊了，她们听说魔王陛下天人之姿，比花妖的花魁还要美上百倍。</p><p class="">一个路过的行人好心地告诉这些做着皇后梦的姑娘们，魔王陛下的左手小指上有一只银戒。</p><p class="">姑娘们失落地离开。</p><p class="">银戒戴在左手小指的第二指节，意思是，终生不娶以祭奠死去的爱人。</p><p class="">魔王殿迎来了一位贵客。</p><p class="">是从冥界来的太子爷。</p><p class="">虽然是贵客，太子爷排场却小到可怜，身边只跟了一直修成灵的粉头发饿鬼。</p><p class="">张艺兴坐在黑曜石的宝座上面无表情地翻阅着管制战犯的报告。过了一会儿Suho乘着小电梯来到他身边，告诉他太子爷到了。</p><p class="">魔王陛下让他赶紧把人请进来。</p><p class="">魔王殿花纹繁复的大门开启。</p><p class="">太子爷缓缓走进来，背着一把桃木剑。</p><p class="">他说：“好久不见。”</p><p class=""> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>微博 <a href="https://weibo.com/p/1005055997905630">@吃甜饼了吗</a></p><p>LOFTER <a href="https://sheepwrabbit.lofter.com/">@贰壹</a></p><p>提问箱 <a href="http://www.popiask.cn/sGLsHT">POPI</a> <a href="https://peing.net/zh-CN/sugarcookie?event=0">PEING</a></p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>